kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Gauzemin
is a character in Kamiwaza Wanda and a Promin. Her attribute is Hokkori. Appearance Gauzemin is pink with arms of the same colour, a fucshia-pink body, a short, sky-blue tail, 2 sky-blue appendixes, a fucshia-pink nurse-cap-like feature and purple markings. For her Bugmin ego, see: Bug-Gauzemin As a Bugmin, her mouth is curled into a cheesy grin. Personality Gauzemin is a kind Promin. She can be cheeky sometimes. Gauzemin is good at looking after those who were injured or sick. When Gauzemin makes a noise, she says 'Gauze' or 'Chillo' with a cute high-pitched voice. Relationships * Yuto and Mirai (owners) * Turbomin (crush) Abilities Gauzemin's Kamiwaza ability is to heal anyone who are injured or sick. As a Bugmin, she uses her bandages to tie up her captives. In the series Kamiwaza Wanda Gauzemin appeared in most of the episodes of the original Kamiwaza Wanda season. Gauzemin makes her first camero appearance as a Bugmin at the beginning of episode 1. Being one of the 5 Bugmins encountered by Wanda, Gauzemin makes her major role debut as a Bugmin in episode 3. She was the second Bugmin to be captured and debugged by Yuto after Bug-Denkyumin. Gauzemin was seen hanging out with some of the other Promins Yuto has so far in episode 5. After being summoned by Yuto in episode 6, Gauzemin used her bandages to tie Mirai up. Being not kidnapped in episode 9, Gauzemin deals with the rebugged Bugmins in episode 10. Later, Gauzemin used her bandages to tie up Bug-Liftmin and the rebugged Bugmins. Gauzemin was in for some special training in episode 12. In episode 13, Gauzemin used her bandages to lift Turbomin up. Gauzemin was one of the Promins who were knocked out by Bug-Stopmin in episode 18. In episode 21, Gauzemin was summoned by Yuto. She helped him stop the runaway boat that Mrs. Hina was in. The runaway boat was caused by none other than Bug-Boatmin. In episode 26, Gauzemin fused with Tonkmin thoughout the Kamiwaza Shaker by Yuto to become Ga-kamin, one of the 3 symphetic Promins dealing with the moles in the park. Along with Freezemin and Jaguchimin in episode 27, Gauzemin tried to stop Jetmin from reaching Bug-Rappumin but failed. In episode 28, Gauzemin, along with Burgemin, Freezemin and Rappumin, failed to stop Bug-Stopmin who sets a time-freeze on the 4 Promins. In episode 31, Gauzemin managed to rescue Tonkmin. Later, Gauzemin assisted Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin to help them find Keshigomin and stop Bug-Artmin. Gauzemin was one of the Promins Yuto takes to the Tokyo Science Museum in episode 35. Gauzemin was one of the Promins Terara got caught by in episode 38. In episode 39, Gauzemin was seen waving a checkered flag after Masato wins the race. Gauzemin managed to stop Slowmin from slowing Yuto down in episode 40. In episode 42, Gauzemin was seen helping Yui dress Zuzumin in girly clothes. Yuto passes Gauzemin over to Mirai in episode 44. Mirai uses Gauzemin to stop the runaway sushi with the ribbons. Prior to the end of that episode, Gauzemin was kidnapped by Bug-Katasumin and was then rebugged. As a Bugmin in episode 45, Gauzemin was recaptured and debugged by Yuto. In episode 46, Gauzemin used her bandages to rescue Freezemin. In the manga Kamiwaza Wanda (original manga series) Gauzemin made her debut in chapter 01 when Wanda revealed her with his Kamiwaza Searcher. Gauzemin confronted Bug-Dorirumin, Bug-Jaguchimin, Bug-Denkyumin, Bug-Freezemin and Bug-Eishamin for Yuto in chapter 02. Gauzemin was rebugged in chapter 03 and was then recaptured and debugged as Bug-Gauzemin by Yuto in chapter 04. In chapter 05, Gauzemin was summoned in order to give Wanda an ice pack just to stop the drowseness. Gauzemin was fused with Tonkmin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Ga-kamin in chapter 08 and then again in chapter 09. In a bonus story after chapter 09, Gauzemin helped Turbomin with Turbomin's imatation of Yuto. In chapter 11, Gauzemin revived Jetmin for Masato. Afterwards, Gauzemin was fused with Jetmin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker to become Ga-tomin who then recovers the rest of Masato's Promins. Along with the other Promins Yuto and Masato both have so far, Gauzemin helped Yuto, Masato, Wanda and Mighty summon Wonder-Promin in chapter 12. Gauzemin was seen in chapter 13 when she and Mako were playing with the three toys which happened to be Terara, Megaga and Gigaga. Trivia Background * Gauzemin is one of the first 6 Promins who were introduced in the teaser before the Kamiwaza Wanda franchise's debut. * Gauzemin's room is based on a hospital. * Gauzemin was featured in the Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment in episode 31. Resemblances * Gauzemin resembles a nurse. Notes * Gauzemin is always clever at healing. * According to some of the Kamiwaza Wanda fans, Gauzemin has a crush on Turbomin which is a Shirishiri-attribute Promin. * In the original Kamiwaza Wanda manga series, Gauzemin fused with Tonkmin throughout the Kamiwaza Shaker twice. Once in chapter 8 and then again in chapter 11. Gallery 5 Cute De-Bugged Promins.PNG Gauzemin.PNG Screenshot Showing Guzemin Looking At You.jpg Promin Group.PNG Gauzemin with Wrapmin.PNG Screencap Of Dorirumin, Micmin, Gauzemin And Turbomin.jpg Wanda with Turbomin and Friends.PNG Gauze & Drill & Mic.PNG Turbomin, Gauzemin And Dorirumin.jpg Turbomin X Gauzemin On The Bench.png Gauzemin Floating.PNG Keshigomin with Tonka, Gauze and Hasa.PNG Promins Taking Break(3).PNG Gauzemin With Some Wheeled Sushi.JPG Gauzemin got Angry!.PNG Gauzemin and Team to defend Bug-Wrap.PNG Gauze and Tonka.PNG Cowgirl Gauze.PNG Screenshot Showing The Promins In The Snow.jpg Screenshot Showing Turbomin, Freezemin, Gauzemin And Railmin Being Knocked Out.jpg Gauze, Rappu, Freeze and Burge go go go.PNG Yui with Promin with confidence while she cuddling Zuzumin.PNG Promins behind of Nicole while she smiling.PNG Gauzemin chasing Bug-Jisho.PNG Turbomin_and_friends_playing_chasing.PNG Eishamin with screening horror Gauzemin.PNG Micmin_singing_for_Turbomin,_Gauzemin,_Tonkmin_and_Kagimin.PNG Tonkamin_building_bench_for_Turbomin_and_Gauzemin.PNG Tonkamin building rain roof for Turbo and Gauze's bench.PNG Turbomin,_Gauzemin_and_Kagimin_waving_their_hands.PNG Promins ferocious looking(1).PNG Screenshot Showing Wanda And The Promins After Yuto Collects Chakkamin.jpg Promins and Wanda.PNG Screenshot Showing Gauzemin Checking Tonkmin's Heartbeat.jpg Screenshot Showing Nicole And Some Promins.jpg Screenshot Showing 5 Promin Warning About Something.jpg Gauzemin With A Stethoscope.jpg Gauzemin Surprised.jpg Screenshot Showing 5 Happy Promins.jpg Gauzemin Drifting.jpg Screenshot Showing Gauzemin Rescuing Tonkmin.jpg Screenshot Showing Gauzemin Giving Hasamin A Ribbon.jpg Smiling Gauzemin (Headshot).jpg Screenshot Showing Gauzemin Being Summoned.jpeg Screenshot Showing Turbomin And Gauzemin.jpg Gauzemin, Jaguchimin And Freezemin Terrified.jpg Tonkmin, Hasamin, Keshigomin And Gauzemin.jpg Promins teamed up to stop Bug-Mente and Hoshisaburo.PNG Sukemin playing card game with Turbomin and Gauzemin.PNG Gauzemin Giggling.jpg Screenshot Showing Railmin Fishing Out Zuzumin And A Fish.jpg Screenshot Showing Denkyumin And Gauzemin.jpg Gauzemin_curing_Jaguchimin.PNG Links * Gauzemin's profile on the original Kamiwaza Wanda season TBS anime website (Japanese) Category:Characters Category:Promin Category:Females Category:Hokkori Attribute Promins Category:Promins Introduced Before The Franchise's Debut Category:Female Promins Category:Promins Featured In The Kamiwaza Promin-Zu Segments Category:Promins Introduced In The Original Season Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Manga Series Category:Promins That Appear In The Original Season